


Exhaustion

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Being with Natsu could be hard, but being a parent was much, much harder.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Short domestic drabble? You know I had to do it to them.

“Gray, you have to promise me that you won’t be angry…”

The ice wizard groaned, adjusting Pheonix on his hip and grabbing Haru by the hand. Anything Natsu said starting with that had to be bad. They were in a rush, late for the school drop off and an important guild meeting, and had to divide the work between them; Gray got the children ready to leave whilst Natsu loaded the car. What could have possibly gone wrong between those two, seemingly simple steps?

“What have you done?” Gray’s eyes narrowed as he let Haru tug him towards his very sheepish husband. Nothing was on fire or broken, which eased Gray’s mind significantly. Pheonix gargled, patting his sticky little hands along Gray’s neck and pulling happily on his hair. 

Natsu laughed awkwardly, picking Haru up and mirroring the position that Gray held with their youngest child. 

“I locked the keys in the car.” 

Gray was so tired, he was amazed he didn’t drop Pheonix from pure exhaustion and exasperation alone.

“Really, Natsu? As if school mornings weren’t stressful enough.” He rolled his eyes, and immediately Natsu whined.

“I didn’t mean to.” 

There was a fatigue pressed into the lines around Natsu’s eyes; his skin was paler than usual and his beard was looking scruffy. Parenthood was taking a toll on both of them, and Gray could not stay mad when he too felt he could sleep for weeks.

He sighed,

“I know, love. Let’s call Erza, she should be able to come pick us up from her house.” 

Natsu nodded, taking Gray’s hand as they headed back inside. 

Being with Natsu could be exhausting, and being a father was even harder work, but as Gray watched his husband make tea as their two children played soundly on the floor of the home they had built together, he knew that he would not have changed a single second of this life.


End file.
